Missed Appointment
by EPSmith
Summary: What Arizona went though while she found out that their was no blob and how she felt to not have Callie by her side.


**Authors Note: This is my First Fanfiction. I have been reading fanfic's for about a year now and decided that i wanted to try it out. Sorry if it makes no sense just wanted to try it out.**

**Chapter 1**

**"Arizona"**

Waiting for the OBYGN to enter the exam room Arizona could not help to wonder what was keeping her wife. Callie could of not been anymore happy about their new baby and she knew that this was an important moment for all of them. It was going to be the first time that they would see the their new addition to there family; even if it was only a blob on the screen. That blob was their child, a child that they planned on having together and something that their family currently needed. It was something new and happy to turn around the hard year that they've had.

As Arizona heard a knock at the door a smile graced her face as she instantly thought that it was her wife.

" Hello Dr. Robbins, I'm Dr. Smith your OBYGN." Realizing that the new member in the room was not her wife Arizona's eyes fought back tears cause this moment was not going to be shared with her other half.

Sensing that Arizona was upset, Dr. Smith tried to lighten the mood by asking a few question before actually starting her exam.

"So Dr. Robbins,"

"Please call me Arizona, she smiled as she cup off the doctor, " We'll be see meeting each other for a while and you'll surely be seeing parts of me that other people who call me Dr. Robbins definitely do not get to see, So yeah Call me Arizona." She ends her rambling with a huge sigh.

"Okay then Arizona, she addresses her with a smile why don't you tell me about your pregnancy so far.

" Well, my wife and I found out two days ago via a home pregnancy test, we have only been trying for a couple of weeks our first procedure was done about 21/2 weeks ago. One day my boobs began to hurt and I was one day late from my period, so I thought that maybe the procedure had taken, with slight doubt that it would already show on a pregnancy test I went ahead and bought a home test and when It came out positive twice, was ecstatic. As soon as I heard Callie enter our home, I had to tell her. Watching a huge smile appear on her, I knew she was happy as well." Arizona finished her last words with a sniffle and a few tears.

"May I ask then why you seem so upset?" Dr. Smith asked

"Callie, is not here, this is supposed to be a happy moment for us, we get to see our child for the first time today, she should be here"

Would you like us to wait for her to arrive before we begin the exam" Dr. Smith Replied.

" No, No it's alright, I'll be fine Arizona answered brushing a few more tears away. Being a doctor I know the importance of staying on schedule and theirs always pictures right."

"Yes, of course" the doctor responded.

As the doctor set up her machine Arizona thought back to the time that they had first been in a room just like this but with Callie on the exam table, it was the first time that they had heard their daughter Sofia's heartbeat. At that time she and Callie were also having trouble with their relationship but their daughter had really brought them back together, they were the amazing couple again. This baby would do the same. Every since the plane crash awful things were said and bad actions were shown and they always seemed to be holding back when it came to communicating and showing their true feelings for each other, but this baby would fix everything, it would make up for everything that Arizona had lost. This baby would make be a part of her and that would make her feel like she was enough for Callie. It would make up for the part that was missing from Arizona, not the leg but herself. She no longer felt like the woman Callie knew before the crash, but this baby would be and that is what Callie wanted. Callie wanted everything to be like it was and she didn't feel like she could be that, but she could give a happy baby.

After several minutes of feeling the probe on her stomach and no response from the doctor Arizona began to panic.

"Um, Is everything okay"

Setting he tools down the doctor replied, "We'll I haven't been able to locate a heartbeat she nervously stated but was quick to reassure her patient, "but let's not worry just yet it may be a little too soon to hear it so I am going to go ahead and run some test to see exactly what is going on, okay."

Arizona smiles at the doctor but all she can think about is that she needs to hear her babies heart beat and why hasn't she seen a blob there has to be a blob right.


End file.
